


Wagstaff is an embarrassing dad

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cowabunga’s in this one, F/M, Teasing, WX is embarrassed, which is fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: That’s it. He’s an embarrassing dad.





	Wagstaff is an embarrassing dad

WX-78 had thought that, for once, maybe everything was going well. They were getting along with Wagstaff, now. Not marvellously, no, but they no longer found themselves twitching with the desire to hit him over the head with a shovel. In fact, his presence around the fire pit most nights was almost comforting, providing that Walani was beside them to ease and nerves they may be suffering from.

It seemed that they would finally be able to think about talking to their creator without any hostility or pain.

That is, until, he went and spilled every embarrassing little detail about WX-78 to the entire camp.

———

“You’re just a little baby!”

Walani giggles, ignoring the incredible pout WX is sporting as they sit.

“FOR THE LAST TIME, JUST BECAUSE I WAS MADE THREE YEARS AGO DOES NOT MEAN I AM THREE.”

She can’t suppress her laughter as another fit sets off. WX swears they’ll leave the tent in a minute if she doesn’t stop.

“I WAS BUILT TO BE ABOUT THE SAME AGE AS YOU.”

“Like dog years?”

“YES, LIKE-NO!!”

WX balls up their fists and thumps them on the ground, like a child having a tantrum. Walani pats her knee and helps a still very small Cowabunga into her lap. She immediately begins to stroke her soft fur, and doesn’t bat an eye whenever WX stops their fussing to join her in petting the little creature. She can see them calming down already.

“You know, the others weren’t laughing whenever I left. Although, your dad did tell me some other stuff about you.”

“HE ISN’T MY DAD WALANI. WHAT DID HE TELL YOU, ANYWAY?”

Walani bites her lip and for once hesitates. Is it really worth damaging WX’s fragile pride for the sake of a quick laugh?

Yes, yes it is.

“Oh, nothing much, Wexford.”

WX snaps their head up and glares at Walani, who’s biting back a fresh round of giggles.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?”

“Wexford. That’s your ‘given’ name, right?”

She makes air quotations with the hand that isn’t petting Cowabunga. WX’s eyelid twitches like they’re caught in the rain. 

“WALANI WAILIKI, IF YOU EVER-“

“I think it’s a cute name.”

She beams at them. WX pouts, turning away from her and Cowabunga to stare at the wall of the tent. Walani merely sticks her tongue out at the back of their head. Such a dramatist.

“Plus, it’s rather...authoritative, wouldn’t you say?”

As expected, WX turns their head minutely upon hearing the emphasised word. How predictable of them, Walani thinks. She likes to think she could use their love of ego stroking to her advantage, if she were the mean type.

“Yes, it’s a strong name. Good. Noble. The kind a leader would have.”

She clenches her fist and shakes it at nothing in particular in a display of dramatics Wigfrid would be proud of. WX-Wexford-rolls back round to face her, returning their hand gently to Cowabunga. They know full well she’s balming them up. It’s a stupid name. A swotty name.

“You know what else he told me? That you were scared of the dark, and that you used to sleep with a nightlight. Oh, and you didn’t understand object permanence when you were first built. Oh, and-“

WX cuts her off by nuzzling into her side and groaning in embarrassment.

“PLEASE STOP. I WILL LITERALLY DIE.”

“Oh, believe me babe, I have plenty of canon fodder now.”

**Author's Note:**

> WeXfOrd


End file.
